nowinternetfandomcom-20200214-history
NOW sign up form training
Sign up form training video Guidelines for the NOW sign up form. * Because the information entered in the sign up form is entered into NOW’s database it is crucial that information is correct and captilization where appropriate is required. * Sit next to the customer so they can confirm the details are correct * At the end of the form before submitting the data. Scroll back up and double check all the details are correct This field allows you to type in a customer’s address the field auto completes their full address and you are able to select the correct address if there are similar addresses. If the customers address is unable to be found enter in “86A Austin Street, Napier, Hawke’s Bay” * Ensure that we can provide them the services that are being sold (ie what is the reason that the address isn’t coming up) * Customer’s actual address must be stated in additional notes. This screen will allow you to select the speed of the plan, data amount, if a phone line is needed and calling bundles. If a customer is getting toll calls through another provider (ie World Exchange) this does not apply with NOW services, nor will mobile calling bundles (ie best mate). Do not guarantee that everything will remain the same. Once the correct boxes have been highlighted select the green “GO” Use the dropdown field to select the customer’s title, be aware that if you are entering this sale through iKnock’s “pop webpage” function that the option above the one selected will be entered and you will have to redo this field again When filling out the Surname and First name for the customers use capitalization as this is what will appear on their NOW bill If their driver’s licence is unavailable, alternate forms of photo ID that can be used are: - Passport - Birth Certificate - 18+ Card - Gun Licence The very last resort is a utility bill (electricity, telco, bank statement) with their address and name clearly visible. If you are not using a driver’s licence in the fields 5a and 5B enter in “ID in iKnock” and take a photo of this bill/alternative ID in the photo section of iKnock When entering in phone numbers the area code is required and the phone number is to contain no spaces If they do not own a mobile phone number put down an alternative contact as it is essential to have at least one or the other (mobile/email) for Fibre orders as they are the ways Chorus will make contact with customer If they don’t have an email address need an alternative contact as updates and info are sent via email in regards to fibre. We will need an alternative contact until they set one up and to advise NOW of this ASAP Their work number is not needed. Email addresses are not case sensitive, if a customer has their email address through a current provider they need to be aware that 1) It will cost to keep their email address when move to NOW, xtra email addresses cost $20 a month to keep, all Vodafone email addresses cost $5 a month to keep these are email addresses with @vodafone, @ihug, @clear and @paradise in the address. Slingshot and Actrix also charge $5 a month to keep emails. Orcon addresses however are free to keep forever. – If a customer is billed for an email address this will be billed separately by said provider, not NOW. 2) If they wish to keep their email addresses they need to let their current provider know this when they have been successfully switched over to NOW. 3) They can have a new email address created with NOW (ie johnsmith@nowmail.co.nz) or they can set up their own Gmail, Hotmail, Yahoo etc. Emails cannot be diverted so they would have to take the appropriate steps to update their email address with their contacts. If customers do not wish to receive their bill through email, a paper version is $2 extra a month. * We don’t have the facility to email more than one address or email and post so it is one or the other. Under the current provider selection select Yes if the customer already has a phone provider for their landline, if they also have broadband at their residence select Yes again, finally if they have their phone and internet with the same provider select Yes again. This will be the most likely scenario. However if they have both their phone and internet separate you will need the account numbers and bills for both providers. * Discussion re: months’ notice For the current connection since this is a drop down iKnock will select the option above the one selected, make sure to change this when entering in form details. * Taking photos for IKNOCK - please make sure you get a photo of the whole front page of the bill not just top right hand corner, as this will not suffice if technical have to follow up anything In the “Please detail anything else you think we need to know about here” field only two details should be entered, everything else should be emailed through to sales@nownz.co.nz * For orders where they should be able to get fibre but the form doesn’t allow you to select it enter in, “This is a fibre sale” * If the form is unable to find the property enter in the actual address of the property for example: 123 Fake Street Ask the customer if they want to be in the white pages and if so as what? – we don’t automatically list a customer. By request only. Ask the customer what router option suits them best If the customer has mentioned that they need calling smarts select the options they provide otherwise you can skip this section Ask the customer what their preferred payment method is, they can also pay directly into NOW’s bank account at BNZ. NOW does not charge customers a surcharge for credit card payments * CC details must not be taken. Payment method info doesn’t capture/go anywhere so there is no need to know this. * Advise customers of their payment options. Inform the customer that for their first bill it will be higher than usual, this is because we bill pro-rata this means that we bill from the date that their services are up and running till the end of that calendar month and then a month in advance. Also we will bill the customer for the modem and then finally their one month/two month credit will also be applied in the bill too.''' * Explain the 1 month/2 month credit and that they will still be charged on their first bill. State the correct price of the router - do not say it's $24 * For the preferred connection date we can only select a date up to two months in advance any orders over that we will have to keep their details and give them a call when the order can be entered within that time frame Fibre agreement section Talk the customer through the landlord process if they are a tenant that they need to be present on the date of installation and for the site visit which will have to be a weekday. That installing fibre may consist of excavation work, phone lines delivered over fibre require power to work. * Timeframe for fibre is generally between 4-6 weeks. Can be longer if consent is required. Select all the check boxes Your agreement with us section When selecting the boxes inform the customer if you haven’t already done so * We will send them a link to our terms and conditions on the website in their welcome letter. * That we will conduct a credit check * That it is a 12 month contract with a $199 early termination fee and after that the contract is month by month. Lastly: Enter in your D2D code under door knocker, like the previous dropdown boxes double check the right field is selected. Before hitting GO scroll back up to the top of the page and double check with the customer all the details are correct. Once the order is submitted inform the customer that they will enter our system as a new customer - a welcome letter will be generated and an order for fibre will be placed. If the customer indicates that they are not sure about signing up or haven’t ‘committed’ then a sign up should not be submitted. Ensure that the correct expectation is set about what will happen next. * Incomplete sign ups should not be submitted (ie account number TBA). * If a sign up needs to be placed on hold, email sales@nownz.co.nz asap.